dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dalish Elf Origin
} |name = Dalish Elf Origin |image = Concept-Rogue.png |px = 270px |qcat = Origin story |location = Brecilian Forest |start = New campaign with Dalish Elf character (Warrior or Rogue) |end = Ostagar |next = Joining the Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Elves with the Dalish Elf Origin roam free in the forest, seeking to recover the lost lore of ancient Elvhenan. Many of them look down on the "flat-ears", the City Elves who live trapped in poverty and high walled Alienages amongst the shemlen - the humans or "quick children". "We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit." This is the oath the Dalish elves hold close to their hearts. In ancient times the elves ruled over Thedas alone, ageless and beautiful, until the humans came. Enslaved for a thousand years, the elves lost not only their immortality but their very identity. The Dalish are those elves who proudly refuse to live in human cities, proudly wandering the most remote corners of the wild lands in small clans that rarely meet. Their wagons are welcome nowhere, and more than one tale is told of the Dalish clashing with remote villagers who attempt to drive them away by force. Much has been lost, but the Dalish will find what has been lost and keep it safe. They will re-learn the elven tongue, rediscover the ancient crafts and practice the old magics. They will spurn the human god and instead cleave to the ancient pantheon of the elves, praying that one day their own gods will return and lead their people to a new homeland. There the Dalish will await the return of those elves who have forgotten what they were, they will teach them to remember. And until that day comes most importantly they will stand fast. As long as the landships are seen on the horizon there will be hope, hope that what was long ago shattered by the touch of mortal man may one day yet be restored.[http://dragonage.bioware.com/hero/daelish_elf BioWare Dragon Age: Origins Site] - Dalish Elf Origin Plot Whilst hunting in the woods of the Brecilian Forest with Tamlen, a friend from childhood, the Dalish Elf comes across three humans who claim to have discovered ancient ruins in a nearby cave. Exploring these ruins, Tamlen touches a strange mirror which unleashes some sort of magic that knocks the Dalish Elf unconscious. The Dalish Elf is rescued by Duncan, a Grey Warden, and awakens two days later in their clan's camp barely recovered from a peculiar fever. Sent back to the cave to search for Tamlen, they meet Duncan again. He explains that the mirror is somehow transmitting the darkspawn taint and that the only way you can survive is to join the Grey Wardens, who gain immunity to the taint. Dalish elves receive Codex entry: The Dalish Elves at the beginning of the origin story. See the main article for a detailed walkthrough. Characters * Ashalle: An Old friend of the protagonist's parents. She appears at the end of the game, if the Warden survives the battle with the Archdemon. * Duncan: The Commander of the Grey in Ferelden. * Fenarel (temporary companion): A young, warrior in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin. * Ilen: An elven craftsman and merchant in the Dalish Elf Origin. * Junar: An elven archer in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin. * Maren: The keeper of the Halla in the clan of the Dalish's clan. * Marethari: The Keeper of the Dalish clan in the origin story. She appears at the Warden's funeral if he/she died fighting the Archdemon. * Merrill (temporary companion): A female mage who is First to the Dalish Keeper. * Paivel: The clan storyteller. * Pol: An elf from the Denerim Alienage who escaped from the city after being sentenced a hanging for stealing. He has recently been taken in by the clan of the Dalish Elf. * Tamlen (temporary companion): An elven warrior who is the childhood friend of the protagonist. When exploring the ruins, if the protagonist is female and asks Tamlen to talk, the character can say that she came because she wanted to be with him and Tamlen will admit his love for the protagonist. Initial Statistics In addition to those selected by the player at character creation, a Dalish Elf Warden automatically begins with the following: Skills: Survival, plus Combat Training (Warrior) or Poison-Making (Rogue) Starting Talents: Pinning Shot(Warrior) or Dirty Fighting (Rogue) Initial Gear: Dalish Armor (full set) and Shortbow plus Dar'Misaan and Clan Shield (Warrior) or dual Dar'Misu (Rogue, and sometimes for Warrior as well) Enemies * Bereskarn * Genlocks * Genlock emissary * Giant spiders * Skeletons * Wolves Items Plot Items: Dalish Camp: Elven Ruins: Codex Result Travel with Duncan to Ostagar, where King Cailan Theirin is mustering an army against the darkspawn. After being greeted by Cailan on arrival, the next quest will be Joining the Grey Wardens. If it has not previously been earned, the Corrupted Achievement will be unlocked. Trivia * The Strange Statue at the far west of the Elven Ruins bears the legend "A strange statue commemorating the emergence of--and short-lived trading with--dwarves who dug too high and too frugal and struck elves". These dwarves are presumably either satirical counterparts to those in Tolkien's Lord of the Rings series who dug too greedily and too deep and freed the Balrog, or a reference to the Bay 12 building game "Dwarf Fortress." * This is the only origin that plays little part in the bigger story of Dragon Age: Origins as the Dalish tribe that is recruited through the treaty is a wholly different tribe. However, should the Warden side with the Dalish in the Nature of the Beast, they can ask a messenger to take a message back to their tribe. The Warden also discovers Tamlen's fate later in the story. * This origin plays a role in the DLC Witch Hunt, as it is revisited. * The song played while The Warden is leaving the clan is Leliana's Song. * Duncan erroneously refers to the mirror as being Tevinter in origin. In actuality, the mirror, known as an Eluvian, is an Elven artifact from ancient Arlathan. * In Dragon Age II, if a save is imported with the Dalish Elf Origin, his/her last name, Mahariel, will be mentioned a few times among the Dalish. * The clan is identified as the Sabrae clan by Merrill's codex entry in Dragon Age II. * If no import is used for Dragon Age: Inquisition, the Warden defaults to a female Dalish elf. See also * Origins * Dalish Elves Gallery Concept-Rogue.png|Dalish Elf concept art Dalish Elf.JPG|Dalish Elf concept art (with border) Area-BrecilianForestOrigin.png|The Brecilian Forest, where The Warden's clan wander and hunt Tamlen image.jpg|Tamlen, The Warden's "friend" since childhood Area-Dalish Camp.jpg|The Dalish Camp NPC-Marethari.png|Marethari, Keeper of The Warden's clan Fenarel.JPG|Fenarel, a young hunter in The Warden's clan NPC-Paivel.png|Paivel, elder and storyteller NPC-Maren.png|Maren, keeper of the halla Creature-Halla.jpg|Halla in an enclosure in the Dalish Camp NPC-Ilen-Closeup.png|Master Ilen, craftsman in The Warden's clan NPC-JunarAndPol.png|Pol, a City Elf from Denerim, and Junar NPC-Ashalle-Closeup.png|Ashalle, an old friend of The Warden's parents Dalish elf.jpg|Merrill, the Keeper's apprentice in The Warden's clan References Category:Origin stories Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Origin story quests